


The Blame Is On Me

by Tdelicot



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beckett takes the blame for everything that has happened with her marriage, her husband and most of all trying to take own Loksat,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The expression on Castle's face as he looks up senses all the combination she needs. This thing with her and Castle has never been easy, but none of them needs this added stress. Beckett had crossed the line, he never thought she would do anything like this, but the universe seems to enjoy testing the both of them.

"What did you say Castle?" She demands an answer from him.

He's going to tell her exactly on what is on his mind as her husband.

"Everything you're thinking Kate, you're only doing this because of trying to find the answers in regard to Loksat, however with you having a child, it's better this way, if anything you should be thanking me, I did you a favor."

"True, I am having a baby, but it's not going to stop me from doing my job Center." She's never been this infuriated in her life, she's not even sure she can respond to him without drawing attention of the entire precinct. They are hollering at each other from inside of her office.

"You did me a favor?" She spits the words out as she takes a step towards him. She goes to slaps him in the face to have him hopping mad. "Is this how you with clarity this to yourself, what the hell were you thinking Castle, this is my life? As she speaks again about the This is your life speech again to his face.

"Bull crap Kate, this time their is a life involved that warrants for you to stop your investigation all together with Loksat, the man is out to kill you outright, only when you continue on with this stupid nonsense."

"Castle, I am sorry that I wasn't honest with you from the very beginning about my feelings, for when it comes to this file of his, I can't let it go right now."

Castle is on his feet, and moving towards her now. She's not sure what to do, not sure what he is about to do.

While Ryan and Esposito and all of the others are steering clear of her office for now.

"Kate, please, don't do this, don't walk away from me, Alexis and the baby, we are good together, we can be even greater, stop lying to yourself and let it go, I have already done the hard part, the rest is easy."

He's right in front of her now, inches from her face, and before she can register what he is going to do, his lips are grazing hers.

She pushes him back before the kiss deepens, using more force then she intended, the door handle juts into his back, and his eyes widen in surprise, and hurt. And then it's her turn to be in Castle's face. She then decides to tell him.

"All right Castle, you have my promise and approval I won't be going after him, only if I am provoked. She steps in to kiss him really hard to catch him off balance.

She tells him in his ear. "We need to finish this at the loft Rick." This is her fault and she will make it up to him.

"Very well then, I will see you later at the loft." He walks out looking back hopefully she was telling him the truth or is taking the blase still for having left the marriage the first time around.  
/////////

Three days later Kate and Beckett are finally involved with Loksat having turned out to be a trap, and the truth of her Loksat actually was, along with the fact that both Castle and Beckett were caught in a shoot out, but it was at the loft for when Celeb Brown came bursting in to shoot the both of them, but it was Kate that was able to take down Brown to kill him, however both Castle and Beckett are on the floor bleeding out, as she is able to crawl over to her husband to hold his hand.

This story will continue on with part two with their survival heading for the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

When the shots were heard by the neighbors, 911 was called, along with the police and ambulance, since they had no idea what was going on at the moment.

When word was received at the precinct. Kevin Ryan, Esposito, William and Lt. Alverez were in shock with the news. They were able to inform Lanie of these facts having to be working in her office with her new position, she was horrified.

It was a beautiful evening despite what had happened, the medical techs arrived at the loft, the police were able to break down the door, to find Castle and Beckett on the floor with gun shots wounds, when the techs arrived both of their patients were still alive barely.

Richard Castle was really bad having been shot close to his heart. They were able to do the usual, to get him ready for transport, as with Kate. They were able to remove the bullet on site, having to hurt a great deal, and placed a heavy bandage to cover the area, until they are able to get them to the Manhattan Medical Center.

When the team from the 12th precinct, with them being taken out with the two, along with a third body was covered, they couldn't believe that it was Celeb Brown, he was supposed to be dead.

Inside the ambulance Castle groaned at his burning tightening chest, as the tech tried to stabilized him with a shock to the heart, along with placing a pressure bandage in the area of the gun shot. When they shocked him, his heart rate was some what below normal.

He had his eyes opened, he blinked rapidly, waiting for his vision to return to normal, waiting for the burning to stop.

Castle was terrified, while he tried to look for his wife still out cold.

One of the techs told Castle to take it easy, they were taking then to the hospital.

Meanwhile Dr. Joshua Davidson was on duty this evening, as with his wife Susan, he was listening to the ambulance radio call ban, when the call came in with the two arriving in ten minutes. When the tech announced on who the patients were, he couldn't believe it. As Davidson sigh, drawing strength, he looked around to see who was on duty at the moment.

When the tech said that their was a possible chance that Richard Castle's blood pressure had dropped really low. Too low.

"All right everyone we need to move quickly when they get here." As he accordingly advised the surgeon's room to get ready for the two patients.

A few moments later the ambulance arrived, with all involved busy getting everything ready.

Beckett was coming around once again, she reached out for her husband. She lifted her head and looked around at their location, they were inside a hospital, but there were people everywhere, too many, and then she saw the face of Josh.

She was trying to focus on what he was trying to say, as she was having a panic attack, when she had searched wide-eyed for a place where no one could see her. She was trying to catch her breath.

Josh was holding her hand for support. "Kate, your going to be all right." As she listened to his words, her breathing began to slow and tears started to run down her face.

"Castle is here as well, your going up to surgery, see you later." he says before the both of them were swept away.

CHAPTER THREE UP NEXT


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Helen James had a number of questions to asked in regard to Captain Kate Beckett's pregnancy, and the only around was Dr. Davidson having to be knowing the patient a long while now, however Josh was asked to assist Dr. Williams a heart specialist.

He would be assisting since the bullet that shot Richard Castle close by the heart by Celeb Brown.

Davidson was upset, as he tapped his fingers along the edge of the sink to scrub up. When he heads into the surgery operating room. He was not quite calm having to see Castle looking so ashen to his face from the massive blood lost.

Dr. Williams speaks to him, while looking at the x rays to the area of the bullet that was lodged. While Josh was nodding his head.

He asked on whether everything was all set, as his nurse told him, Mr. Castle was ready, all vital were way below normal.

Davidson bit at his lip to be standing near Dr. Williams asking to start, as he hands a instrument to began working on his patient.

He shook his head, as he cuts the areas of the wound to work on removing the bullet, he was lucky it didn't touch the area of his heart, arteries or anything else matter of fact. Using the Scalpel and a special tool, he pulled out the bloody bullet and placing it into the tin cup to hear it drop inside by Dr. Williams.

He asked gently for Davidson to finish up closing and placing the pressure bandage, while the nurse placed a tube of blood to be replaced back into his right arm, along with medications to help stop the spread of infection. But for now they would have to keep a close eye on Richard Castle for any further side effects. 

As Dr. Williams checked the rest of his body for any other issues, he found none at the moment, while Josh was finishing up bandaging up the wound area. Even though his blood pressure was coming up a little to be a good sign.

Josh looked at Castle with a seriousness that had over taken his eyes.

"Are you sure Dr. Williams, he's going to be all right?" He asked, he was almost at the threshold of no return, he had very little left in him to motivate him to continue on.

While Dr. Williams scrutinized the reason why he would be asking.

"It's okak Josh, Castle is going to be fine, He will need the time to heal." He replied before signaling his team to finish up to take the patient to ICU.

As for Kate Beckett, Dr. Helen James was very careful, however she was very lucky having the nurse wipe at her brow. She's going to be able to carry the baby full term, and that all depends on her patient listening to her doctors to take it easy for awhile.

She says to herself, her hands finishing up with covering the wound, her assistant would finish up with the last of the clean up.

She would be taking with the family to let them know that Captain Kate Beckett would be fine, she would be placed in ICU to keep closed tabs on her overall condition.

Some time later....

Kate woke with a start, and searched for her husband, but instead Martha spoke to her. "Kate, good your awake, thank goodness, Alexis and myself thought the both of you were dead for sure, after I received the word, I understand it's over with Celeb Brown dead as with Loksat." She looks over at Kate with confusion on her face.

As Martha as sitting on the edge of the bed, her head bent downward.

"Martha, where is Castle, is he still alive?" She had this panic look on her face thinking the worst.

"Kate, please take it easy, Richard is going to be all right in time, he survived the surgery, along with being on this floor for ICU, he's not awake as yet, Alexis is with him now as with William right now, along with the doctors checking him further.

She tried to move, but was stopped from the pain and the medication causing her to feel sick to her stomach. "Martha, did I lose the baby?" She struggles to catch her breath.

"No, you didn't dear, but you need to take it easy for now on, the doctors are going to keep an close eye on you the next couple of months.

Her breathing was still rough, as it was a struggle for her, but at least she was still alive.

Up next Chapter Four


	4. Chapter 4

Richard Castle was starting to come around after coming from surgery.

Alexis was sitting with her husband, while holding onto her father's hand. She was a wreck after she had heard the news her father was shot by Celeb Brown inside of the loft.

She had a puzzled look spread over her face as she ran a shaky hand over her eyes. "I just don't understand why my father is always in the line of fire, but now that it's over, I am very happy about it William."

"Me too Alexis." As he watches over at Castle in his bed with all kinds of wires connect to his body.

For Castle, he was starting to come around, he was slowly coming to his senses hearing voices around him, as he turns to focus onto the voice, when he searched to see his daughter and his son-in-law.

In Castle's drug addled state he was having a slight problem following everything Alexis was trying to say.

Just when he was going to speak. Dr. Williams walked in to see his patient coming around. "Good, your father is awake." As Dr. Williams mumbled, as Castle could understand the best he could.

Dr. Williams walked over to check his chart before saying." Mr. Castle your going to be fine." As the doctor reassured him as with his family. "Mr. Castle, can you hear me, please nod your head?"

And he does before trying a few words to come out of his mouth to feel like cotton. "Your going to have some pain, but thank god the bullet missed your heart entirely, there is going to be some swelling, but that is to be expected."

"Is he in pain now?" Alexis asked.

"Not at the moment, since he's so doped up, but it will be wearing off soon, and then he's going to feel it, I will be sure to leave orders with the nursing staff to give him what is needed." He states with his orders. The doctor drowned. "I understand your father is a writer, Dr. Josh Davidson told me earlier, while I was operating on your father."

"He is, but he also consults with the 12th precinct, and runs a P.I. business, for which I work part time with my father." Alexis pointed out for the doctor looking some what tired. The doctor reached out, took her wrist an gently touch her to reassure her.

Castle was finally able to say something. "Hey, kiddo, I am glad someone found us inside the loft after being shot, where is Kate?"

The doctor sighed and shook his head. "Please take it easy Mr. Castle, your wife is fine, she was able to come though just fine with the surgery, as with the unborn baby." He states quietly.

"Thank god." His face clenched for a moment, Castle sighed. " When will I be able to see her, I need to Doc?"

"Dad, you need to slow down, you need to take care of yourself, since you were the worst of the two, your still not out of the woods." She forced herself to smile back. "Dad!"

Alexis cried at that moment to go over leaned down and gently hugged him without hurting him further.

"That's right Mr. Castle, please listen to your daughter." She glanced between her father and her husband, the air suddenly charged with electricity.

"All right everyone, I will leave you to be with your father, I have one more round to make before finally going home, Mr. Castle I will be sure to have the nurses bring in some jello and other soft items to eat, since it's too early for solid foods."

"Thanks doctor, I will be sure to listen this time around." He was starting to feel like himself at least. 

"Right!" Before the doctor put back the chart on the door. "Later."

Chapter Five Coming Up.


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin Ryan and his partner Esposito and the rest of their team, were still investigating the crime scene at the loft, down town needed answers to what exactly happened with Caleb Brown, Loksat and a number of other reasons.

Ryan was checking the loft having made sure their were no other weapons around, bugs of any sorts or any other evidence that just might indict Captain Kate Beckett.

However there was none to be found, with his report and the others to be sent to the authorities with watching over Beckett in the first place.

Esposito came over to Ryan talking on his cell phone to Inspector Gates, she was currently in charge of the 12th precinct, until Captain Beckett was able to get back onto her feet again.

"Yes sir, everything has been cleaned up here, it will be up to Castle to make any changes now to the loft, I would doubt he would like to leave it this way."

"Just be sure detective that everything is locked up, I don't need any one of the reporters trying to get inside without permission." She says with the voice of authority.

"I will be sure to leave some one posted outside for a few days, until we know for sure how long Richard Castle and his wife will be staying in the hospital."

"Very well, I will see you and the rest of the team back at the precinct for reassignment." She ends the call to look at the night watch commander Captain Anderson. "Yes, how can I help you?"

"Everything is ready for you in the conference room, sir?" He looks over at her sitting at Beckett's chair looking some what concerned.

"I will be right their, give me a moment." He walks out to say a few words to his men in the bull pen before heading for the conference room. He was thinking to herself.

"This was not a good situation at the moment with Captain Beckett on the hot seat for the moment."  
////////

Some where near the Manhattan Medical Center.

Rita was speaking with her husband on the phone, he was in California with his black ops friends on an assignment.

"Look Jackson, from what I know, Castle and Kate for far have survived the shootings from Caleb Brown, it's a good thing he's now dead, as with Loksat, hopefully the organization won't be bothering them any further." She replied with hopefulness.

"When will you be going to see them at the hospital?" He asked, while watching his friends target practice out in the field a few miles from the Loksat district warehouse.

"I will go see them, when I am done talking with you, I will call you later with a full report."

"Okak, I will talk to you later Rita." As the cell phone dead, before heading back over to his group, while Rita headed back over to the hospital.

Chapter Six Up next.


	6. Chapter 6

Beckett kept a steady vigil for three days watching over her husband, he was steadily getting better.

The past three days he was in and out.

Martha had called her earlier, making sure her son was going better, she was busy working on her new play, she couldn't leave when she needed to be.

Castle spent most of the time asleep, occasionally waking to converse with her or the nurse for a few minutes before falling back under. This is normal, the doctors say. 

They repeatedly assure her that he's going to be just fine, but that the recovery process is going to take a couple of weeks. A person doesn't merely revert back to full health in just a few days after being on the brink of death.

He's sleeping now as Kate sleeps in the bed next to him, since she insisted, his brown hair mixed with a touch of grey flopping over his forehead and his eye lids twitching as he dreams. He looks much like a little boy, and it makes her heart ache.

She comes over to him. She covers his hand with one of her own, while she places the other onto her stomach for where the baby is positioned.

Such a beautiful man, her husband is, and in so many different ways a beautiful man that she almost lost as with herself having to be shot, hopefully for the last time.

It's still eating at her, along with the blame, the guilt gnawing away at her inside and making her feel sick.

Her job of looking for Loksat almost got him killed.

Since, he's been in danger before, they faced down death numerous times in New York, but not until she had to face the terrifying reality of cradling his hand inside the loft after Caleb Brown shot them both before she was able to get him finally.

She knows that she loves him a great deal, including when she decided to go back into the marriage, but she'd never realized how devastating it would be to lose him, to never kiss him, hold him, wake up to his smile ever again, or have him see the baby being born. As of yet she doesn't know the sex, but she will soon, maybe within the next two weeks.

And she would never forgive herself of this mess.

Castle stirs in his sleep and mumbles something incoherent, his hand twitching under hers. She leans back, not wanting to wake him with her need to be near him.

And yet that need still wins out, as she takes his hand to feel her stomach, and hopefully to feel the calm of his child having to be inside.

When he wakes up, his hand is tangled in something soft, it feels so nice, and oddly familiar.

He cracks his eyes open to find his wife draped over the side of his bed of his. She looks so peaceful, so at ease for the first time in days.


	7. Chapter 7

Later she has to steer herself before she goes back into the room, her doctors wanted to check her out further, for when it comes to seeing how the unborn child is doing.

She had to close her eyes from looking at the ultra sound. Afraid that there was something wrong. She takes a deep breath. To try to force something past the lump in her throat that was taking up permanent residence, choking over and over.

When her regular Dr. Anderson came to speak with her before starting.

Her eyes were now focused on his words. "Look Kate, Just relax, I will make this quick an have you back to your room with your husband, I am so sorry to hear about the shootings, I just hope Mr. Castle makes it through with this crisis?" He says to calm her nerves.

"Thanks Dr. Anderson, it's not been easy these past months, I am just hoping everything is going to be fine with the baby." As she touches her stomach to feel safe. She has always felt that touching is the key to a wonderful connection between its mother and child.

While she is here. Martha, Alexis, William and Lanie are down stairs in the cafeteria having something to eat, all of them have been taking turns watching over Castle, while he's been asleep.

"All right Kate, I am ready, I will place the device onto your stomach to get a good look at the baby, along with it's heart beat."

She tries to breath through it, she tries to tell herself, it's almost over, it's going to be fine, it's okak.

After a few moments Dr. Anderson tells her. "Everything seems normal Kate, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary at this time, as with the fetus heart beat normal as well, your son is going to be healthy."

When she heard the words. "Your son is going to be healthy." She was in shock, even if she had thought it would be a few more weeks to know what the sex would be. Castle is going to be thrilled, he's going to have a son instead of a girl.

She sucks in a breath feeling relieved of the news, while her shoulder heavy with a weight that was pressing down on her, sink her into a dark waters of fear and regret.

Too close. It's been too close.

Her stomach churns. She swallows hard, tries to keeping the rolling nausea at bay. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

"Dr. Anderson, I would like to thank you for coming here to check me out, I am just happy the baby is going to be all right."

She and Castle were lucky to beat the odds before their luck runs out, before the both or one won't make it home, now she has the baby to take care of, along with older baby Castle and Alexis. It's her family as with her father.  
////////

Sometime later she is back in the room, she is sitting still in her wheel chair, as the doctors don't want her on her feet just yet.

She pushes the wheel chair over to her husband, eyes focused on his bed. She finds him that he's still asleep, his torso raised up by the incline of the hospital bed, chin slumped down on his chest.

Over at his beside, she softly speaks to him. It's at this moment he hears her talking to him, as he opens his eyes.

"Hey, Kate, how long was I sleeping?"

"Awhile, but then again Rick, I was downstairs with Dr. Anderson doing the ultra sound checking on the baby."

"And.... He takes a deep breath. "How is the baby Kate?"

"Wonderfully Rick, by the way Dr. Anderson told me the sex of the baby, your going to be a father to a baby boy, instead of wishing for a girl."

The smile on his face was classic, along with the fact she didn't care either way, as long as the baby was healthy.


	8. Chapter 8

Six months later.....

 

She and Castle were quiet leaving the obstetrician's office. Happy yes. For her mostly, her due date will be in two weeks, and Castle was leaving for a short book tour after getting himself back on track with his health.

She didn't seem upset at the fact, she is going to be giving birth soon, that scares her the most. Even though Castle had told her, he would be there for the delivering. While she had a great many of her friends to help out, while Castle was away for the two weeks.

When they walked into the loft after making the changes with the rooms, painting, rugs, curtains, along with adding on the nursery.

Kate kicks off her shoes and socks to place them later into the hamper, but Castle decided to do so, since she is unable to bend down. She smiles at the sight. While he hangs up their coats into the closet.

Castle asked Kate on what she like to have for dinner, she had made the suggestion of Chinese.

"Chinese it is Kate, and besides I will order extra since your still eating for yourself and our baby boy." He smiles still at the thought, even though he told Dr. Anderson, he still thinks it's going to be a girl, having made a bet with the man.

"Jesus Castle, I thought it was stupid of you to even make that bet with Dr. Anderson, after looking at the ultra sound again for the sixth time, since he told us it's going to be a boy."

"I know, I know, he also said there was a possible chance of twins, even at this late date, nothing is ever easy for when it comes to you."

If this is true when the time comes. He is going to sweep his wife into his arms and spin her around and kiss her passionately. But never the less he would be happy with one child, no matter what the sex may be.

Since their family is starting out with the death of Loksat and Caleb Brown. It was not easy for him after being shot, having spent three weeks in the hospital, while Kate it was a week, she was able to recover further at the loft.

He approaches her slowly at the kitchen counter now drinking water from the frig, she had to stop drinking orange juice because of the acid.

"Hey woman, how about a quick kiss before calling for the Chinese food?" He says with a wry grin.

Kate's finally meets his beautiful eyes with a wide grin on her face. "That's encouraging at least I can still kiss you, this makes it impossible to do anything else at this point in time."

They both chuckle.

She kisses him back. At least the magic with them kissing is still with them. But once the baby is delivered and she is healed, she is going to have a field day in the bedroom. He's going to wish having to be on a long book tour hide with her sexual needs.

"That was nice Kate, I can't wait for this baby to be born."

As he touches her stomach that had grown a great deal the past two months.

It would seem Castle had something on his mind after all.

Chapter Nine Up next


	9. Chapter 9

When Castle closed the apartment door to leave for his book tour. He could feel that Beckett was upset at the fact he was leaving. Even though he would have Martha, Alexis and Lanie to watch over her.

She would be coming over in a few days with her beau Damien to spend time with Kate for an early lunch. While he would be in Albany for his tour with James Patterson and two others from the area.

As soon as Castle left. Kate's breathing was slow and steady trying to stay calm. 

She walked into the study/nursery, grabbing her lap top as with his having to be in the corner of his desk.

She needed to keep herself busy now that he was gone. It had been a week of sleepless nights for her thinking that she would go into labor.

But she was able to relax some what, with Alexis having to be upstairs, before she is supposed to leave to meet up with William for dinner. Alexis had asked on whether or not she needed anything, but Kate told her she had food within the frig to eat. She muttered, obviously sounding tired, she was going to lay down on the couch for an hour before using the lap top. She places it on the coffee table.

Sometime later she looks up to see what time it was. "It's only been a half hour?" She says to herself.

She sat up, crossing her legs and running a hand through her tangle hair. Despite the exhaustion that was evident in her voice. She was smiling, along with needing a shower.

It was like this for the next three days. She and Castle would send text messages back and forth to each other. As he kept asking her on how she was feeling. It was always the same answer.  
//////

This day when she woke up in the bedroom, she was feeling some what strange, and Lanie was coming over with her friend.

She sighed. Closing her eyes before realizing she needed to get dressed, even if it's something nice and loose to having to look like a fat cow in her eyes.

When Lanie had arrived, she was really happy to see her friend, while Damien came over to sit next to the kitchen counter. He was a heart specialist just like Josh Davidson.

"So tell me Damien, have you seen much of Dr. Davidson of late?" Kate replied, as Lanie coughed with Kate bringing up his name.

"It's all right Lanie, Josh and I are friends only, he's done a great deal for me and Castle doing the past few years."

"Actually Kate, I was working early this morning with Josh on a new heart patient having come in by ambulance, he's going to be needing surgery some time soon, to repair what ever damage was done to the arteries of his heart."

"That's good to hear." She hands him a drink before she started to feel funny, as if her water broke.

"On, Damn!" She says to the both of them.

"What's wrong?" Lanie looked over to see the puddle of water. "Your water broke?"

"Yes, it did, Damien do me a favor, do you think, your be able to drive me to the Manhattan Medical Center, Lanie please call Dr. Anderson, here is the number on my phone, and then we need to get my things, plus I need to send a text to Castle to let him know what is happening." She was shaking.

"Calm down Kate, we will take care of everything, please sit down, all right?"

Ten minutes later....Castle was looking at his text message from Lanie. "Damn!" He had to leave right away to try and catch a flight back to New York City. His wife is going to be having a baby.

When James Patterson told Castle best of luck, he truly meant it!, Castle was able to catch a cab to the airport, and with his money, he was able to rent a copter ride to take him to the Manhattan Medical Center roof top, hopefully he will make it in time.............


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as Dr. Anderson had gotten the word about his patient Kate Beckett, he knew it was that time to head for the hospital and check in, all he needed to do was wait for his patient to arrive.

On the way over, Damien was driving as fast as he could, while Lanie was in the back helping Kate out with her breathing, she was in need to having this baby now, but it was enough to drive her crazy, while holding on Lanie's hand.

She takes a moment just to breath to take in Lanie's hand. She sniffs away a tear, and didn't realize she'd made a sound until when here eyes came up, focus on her. Lanie say. "You okak?"

Smiles through the curtain of tears, pushes them away with one of her hands. "Yeah for now, I just need to have this over with and the baby in her arms."

Her hand is drawn like a magnet, she can't stop touching her. "I don't believe this Lanie, I just hope Rick makes it in time to see his child being born."

Damien tells them they are almost at the hospital.

When Kate stumbles out of the back seat. When Dr. Anderson meets them outside, as with Josh and Susan, Dr. Anderson tells Lanie to follow him to the fourth floor for where Beckett will wait for further contractions and dilation.

Taking the elevator with everyone inside, Dr. Anderson tells Beckett to try and relax while during her breathing exercises.

Getting off the elevator, he holds it for everyone to come out and head for room 421.

Dr. Anderson advises the nurse to have everything made ready in the delivery room. He was able to assure her everything will be all right.

Kate chirped. "Are yous sure, I am scare Dr. Anderson, my heart will it be able to handle the stress? She asked.

Dr. Anderson murmured. "Your heart is fine, Kate we are having this baby no matter what!" He sighed happily while shaking his head as well.

"Really?" Beckett asked eagerly. Plus the fact she was going to kick Richard Castle's ass if he's not in the room with her to deliver.

He didn't respond to that statement.

While the nurse and Lanie were getting her settled in the bed, while Damien went to speak with Josh about Beckett and their heart patient.

Kate closed her eyes to try and relax. The nurse was speaking to whether or not she needed anything for the moment.

Meanwhile another nurse came in to check her blood pressure, heart rate, while placing a bracelet on her right wrist from admitting, as with having blood drawn just in case.

Kate asked. "What's the blood test for?" Dr. Anderson told her it was standard procedure. Kate chewed her lip.

"Are you still nervous Kate?" Lanie asked.

Kate grabbed her hand, squeezing tightly. "This is happening really fast for me, I need to start the contractions further." She sighed.

"Oh, you will, just relax and it will Kate." Lanie replied since she was able to delivered babies in the past, as with Sarah Beth.

Two hours later....

Kate grimaced, biting her lip at the crest of a contraction.

"Oh, god!" She muttered. "How far apart are they?"

Kate fought the urge to roll her eyes. She should of have known Castle wouldn't be here on time.

Meanwhile inside the copter....Castle and the pilot were five minutes away from the roof top of the hospital.

Castle was all but bouncing in his seat, as the pilot was flying low. He was excited, and needed to be with his wife.

While inside her contractions get more intense.........


	11. Chapter 11

Another pain hit her and she realized it was finally time. It was at that particular moment. Castle walked in, she was relieved he made it. She looked at her husband and said. "We need to do this Rick."

Castle nodded and Dr. Anderson stood up from checking her, and almost feel to his knees when the next wave pain hit. She swore that she saw stars. Seeing this Castle came over to her picking up her hand.

She was sweating, her heart pounding. Dr. Anderson says. "I want to check and see if your fully dilated or not, this could Braxton Hicks contractions." After a moment. "Your already dilated five cm." So he smiled and said. " Well, it looks like your going to be meeting your baby boy soon."

Kate stared and said. "It's too early."

Dr. Anderson smiled and shook his head and told them. "I see no reason why your baby won't be perfectly healthy."

Kate couldn't argue because another labor pain hit her. She grabbed the side of the bed and held on for dear life.

Castle whispered. "You're doing great sweetie."

Dr. Anderson said. "We need to get you into the delivery room now."

The nurses were helping Kate get ready to move her out of the room and into the delivery room.

Her labor seem to go on forever, but to her only, but it was another two more hours. Her hair was plastered to her head from sweating so much.

She was ready to give up, which she had said about seven or eight times, while holding onto Castle's hand to almost crush it, so he simply sat beside her bed in the delivery room feeling useless. However between contractions, she apologized to Castle and held his hand. It was like she was two different people.

So, she is very glad when Dr. Anderson announced. "I do believe it's time for you to meet your son, are you ready?"

Kate could only nod and whispered. "Yes."

Castle smiled and touch her hand. He knelt down and kissed her forehead and whispered. "You can do this."

"I know, it just hurt Rick so much."

"I know sweetie, but it will be over soon and then we'll have our son."

She nodded and smiled up at him. Dr. Anderson said. "Lets do this Kate." Kate nodded and the doctor continued. "Now Kate, when the next labor pain hits, I want you to bear down and count to ten, and Castle, this is where you come in, you need to help her to count to ten, hold her hand and encourage her, are you ready?"

They both nodded and then Kate felt the next labor pain hit. She bore down and Castle counted to ten. It was obvious to everyone that Kate was exhausted, but she was determined.

After a few moments, Dr. Anderson announced. "I see the head."

She was breathing heavy at this point and collapsed back onto the bed. 

She had never felt pain like that before, this was worst then when she had been shot in her chest. She watched as Castle went to look and saw, when he smiled and whispered. "Amazing."

She smiled briefly and then another pain hit and she bore down and pushed the final time. She felt tremendous pressure as their son sled from her body. Dr. Anderson said. "It's a boy, Castle your prediction was wrong." He smiled, as Kate dropped down from sheer total exhaustion.

She smiled when she heard him cry. She whispered. "Beautiful."

They brought him over and she looked down at the 5.16 ounce baby boy.

She kissed the top of his forehead and told Castle. "He look just like you. Castle had tears in his eyes and shook his head.

Chapter 12th up next


	12. Chapter 12

A few moments later, a totally exhausted Kate Beckett, asked her husband on what he had decide on a name for the baby, since it did after all turned out to be a boy.

She could hear his voice looking down at his son. "So Rick, what's it's going to be?" She asked.

"Reece James Alexander Castle." It was a mouthful, but it sounded nice.

Kate laughs light and easy. "Are you upset at the fact it's not a girl after losing your bet to Dr. Anderson?"

"No, not at all, I was just glad everything turned out really well, I was able to rent a copter to get here quickly, or else I would of never hear the end of it coming from you."

She chuckles along with hurting at the same time. Dr. Anderson tells them the baby needs to be placed into the nursery, while the mother needs her rest.

"Thank god!" She says before instantly falling asleep.

When Thursday morning dawns brilliant and bright, she's already awake, her sleep habits have been messed up for months, no, feels like forever, and was working on about three hours at a time.

But she no longer mends at all now that the baby is born. Castle had gone home to change clothes to come back to check out his son in the nursery. Beckett had opted against breast feeding, since Dr. Anderson had suggested it.

Kate watches the light beam against the windows of the building across the street, the flash and ripple of reflection, refracting off the sun's just too much for the world to contain.

It's the first real day of being a mother, that she hasn't felt wretched or just out of sync that something actually seems right.

So right.

Baby Reece asleep. His sucking stops gradually, little mouth pushed around air, while Castle is watching the scene.

She slowly adjusts the bottle, breathing shallowly to keep him asleep, and then she shifts him against her shoulder, leans back against the head board. He curls up at her neck, nice and close, and she brushes her fingers at the nape of his neck, soothing mostly.

He smells good, the soft skin at his neck under her fingers makes her heart flips funny.

A grunt at her side. Sounding so much like her son it's uncanny. Has her turning her head to look at him. She smiles at Castle while he wakes, a growling bear of a man huddling away from the light, burrowing his nose against her thigh and closing his eyes again.

She lifts a hand from the baby and strokes her fingers in Castle's hair instead, around his ear, tracing the deep lines at his eyes. He grumbles something at her skin and she laughs softly at the feeling, trying not to startle the baby awake.

"How's Reece?" He murmurs, lifting his head.

"Just fed him. Asleep again."

As Castle is now more awake. Watching however as she smooths the flop of hair of his forehead so she can see his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Some time later having to back home with the new baby for the family. "Leave me alone Castle." 

Kate Beckett swated her hands around her face, trying to get more sleep. Her husband was tickling her face, and she had a pretty good idea who. "Richard Castle!, I just put Reese to bed earlier."

"Yes Kate?" As he looks up at her with love. "I can't Babe, Dr. Anderson said I need to wait two more weeks before trying sex again."

He was pouting, it's been so long. "Anyway Kate, it's Saturday!, I will make pancakes and really yummy food, and besides I have two more chapters to work on for the Nikki Neat novels."

Kate rolled her eyes at her husband's child antics. It surely feels weird to sleep more finally. "And besides Babe, Dr. Anderson want to see me this week anyway for another check, I will be sure to let you know his decision."

Kate's heart nearly broke into two at the sight of her husband. She knew that, although he may be playing the guilt card, he still loved Alexis a great deal as with Reese.

"Okak Babe, come on, lets get up to have those pan cakes you love so make so much."

Rick eyes positively brightened up, and his hand moved to settle on Kate's stomach. It was a habit of his ever since Reese was born.

"Thanks sweetie."

With two simple words, Rick managed to convey all that he was thinking. Kate nodded and led him out of the bedroom, both still clad in their pajamas. They soon set about their cooking, the smell of strawberry pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast and all of the other breakfast food through out the loft.

Alexis joined them before leaving to see William at the precinct.

"Wow!, you could feed a small army with this amount of food, what's the occasion?"

" I am just glad to hear that everyone, come on I am starved, by the way is Reese asleep?" Castle says.

"He is, and I hope he stays that way for awhile before either feeding him or changing." Beckett smiled despite all of the hard work that is involved with a new baby, she was remembering back a few years ago for when Benny came into their lives.....


	14. Chapter 14

With this being the finale chapter, I will be continuing the series called WITH LETTING GO OF THE PAST.

 

Reese was growing like a weed, Beckett and Castle were extremely happy about this. Though she was always worrying.

It was a late night, Castle had arrived home for a four day swing book tour, however this time Beckett had plenty of help with Martha having been here earlier. She was able to leave straight for her new play to visit her grandson.

But for Castle arriving home, he can't keep his eyes opened, his mouth at her neck again and he feels her strong swallow against his tongue. Beckett gasps and his harsh breaths air feeling the air around them and his, he's never been more aroused in his entire life.

She escorting him through the loft by the open ends of his shirt, as he blindly unbuttons the rest of hers, and he must of be doing a pretty good job, because he can feel more and flesh brushing against his chest and stomach when his body propels into hers.

He's afraid to open his eyes. That's the crux of it. Normally when she's peeling off his shirt, sucking at his shoulder, unbuckling his belt, sighing his name, it's all a wonderfully erotic dream and when his lids rise, the action ends. She's doing all of that now and it feels so damn goo than anything he imagined previously.

"Castle, Babe."

"Yeah?"

"Everything okak?" Her voice soft, and he barely hears it over the looming rumble of thunder along with probably to wake up Reese. She jolts in his arm a little and her lips are back on his, pressing a quick, wet kisses there. He wants to deepen them, but can't catch the lungful of air needed to take her mouth. "Look at me Babe." She whispers.

"Can't, I don't want to end this with just Reese."

"What do you mean Castle?" He's murmuring into her skin, his lips crawling down her chest, then back up the path of her bra strap, he can't get enough, wants to be everywhere.

"I want to try again for a girl Kate, If your willing to try and get pregnant, I would love to expand our family further." He cracks one eye open, then the other. "What do you say?"

He groans while waiting for her response in between everything else.

"You don't want to finish?" She's murmuring the tease around his lips, along with thinking it over.

"You're killing me here, along with my question." He pulls her into a light embrace, needs to slow this down a little." He whispers into her neck. "Or do we need to discuss this further like you did in the past."

She smiles before saying. "I have let go of the past, it's why I have gone forward for the future to have Reese, and I will continue to do so Rick."..........


End file.
